<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Myths, Magic and Mayhem by Justforpracticeandjunk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614899">Myths, Magic and Mayhem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justforpracticeandjunk/pseuds/Justforpracticeandjunk'>Justforpracticeandjunk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure &amp; Romance, Alternate Universe - Mythology, F/M, Fun, Ireland, Mystery, Mysticism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:41:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justforpracticeandjunk/pseuds/Justforpracticeandjunk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While in Ireland for her cousins wedding day, Bella finds herself thrown into the impossible past of the Emerald Isle. It wouldn't be so bad if there weren't a set of emerald eyes she loathed so much also along for the ride.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Cullen/Bella Swan</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AN:I don’t now, nor will I ever own anything related to Twilight. But Fanfiction is fun so here we all are. </p><p> </p><p>'I will never, ever drink again', Bella thought as she stared out the window, the scenery of the western Irish landscape flying past her. She and her sister Rose had been on the road for about two hours headed to a wedding for their cousin, Ben, after flying into Dublin in the early hours of the morning.</p><p> </p><p>Though native to Washington in the States, Ben wanted to marry his love in her childhood town of Limerick, Ireland. Normally, Bella would’ve loved to get out of the country and into the lush green hills. She relished fresh air and foliage and had always wanted to visit the magical Isle. Unfortunately, the night before Ben’s wedding, Bella was the maid of Honor in another wedding for her high school best friend, Kate. More unfortunate still, Bella had gotten shit-housed drunk off of cheap wine, dry champagne and an honest to goodness goblet of cinnamon whiskey.</p><p> </p><p>Ideally, they would have traveled and arrived yesterday allowing for a day of rest before the wedding, but of course Kate had to choose the day before her favorite cousin’s wedding and of course Kate had no other possible options for a maid of honor. So Bella had no choice but to race across the world to do both, even if she would resemble a gremlin in doing so.</p><p> </p><p>There was much vomit on the red eye flight, and though Bella loved her cousin she could not muster an ounce of excitement for the day ahead.</p><p> </p><p>Behind her, sat Rose’s chipper yet somewhat off-putting date. Caius had been working at the same firm as Rose for about six months and while always showering her beautiful blonde sister with compliments and attention, he had yet to make the move beyond flirtation. Bella suspected he must be shy or inexperienced, but he was a damned fool to let Rosalie Hale slip through his fingers. Rose could have the world in the palm of her hand, if she decided to take it. The moment Rose realized what she deserved, Caius would miss his window forever.</p><p> </p><p>Bella and Rose were a visual yin and yang. Where Rose’s long blonde hair fell in a smooth curtain down her back, Bella’s riotous brown curls had an unruly mind of its own. Rose had stunning azure blue eyes and Bella’s were muddy brown. Bella couldn’t help but be a little envious of the curvature of her sister’s figure, either. While both fit and clearly feminine, Rose got her mothers to die for curves while Bella took after her own biological mother Renee, who while beautiful, was a little more of a peach than an hourglass.</p><p> </p><p>Bella’s father married Rose’s mother when they were both six years old, Bella’s mother having died in childbirth and Rose’s father being a deadbeat. Their respective remaining parents found each other in the cereal aisle of a supermarket of all places and fell quickly in love. They liked to joke that they should’ve served Lucky Charms at their reception.</p><p> </p><p>Bella and Rose had grown up to be as close as any biological sisters could be, they did nearly everything together. Lately though, Bella was starting to feel a little left behind. Rose, outside of whatever weird dating dance she was doing with Caius, had an active social life and had no shortage of suitors, though no one had interested her enough yet, she had been hinting more and more often that whomever it may be with, she was looking to settle down and become a mother, the way she’d always dreamed about.</p><p> </p><p>Bella, on the other hand, couldn't even get a date to a wedding. 'To TWO weddings', she mentally corrected, sourly. Bella was pretty, she knew but she often over thought and seemed to say the wrong thing to men. She couldn’t be seductive if her life depended on it. Luckily, lack of sex won’t kill you. She’d googled it.</p><p> </p><p>She was truly tired. Two weddings in two days on two continents was a lot. I just need to get to this hotel, get through this wedding, get some sleep and then I can be an insufferable tourist and hit as many castles as possible in a week.</p><p> </p><p>Before much longer Rose turned off the highway and began down the winding road towards Limerick. Slowly, more country houses began to give way to a small town, as they navigated their way to the inn a number of the guest’s would be staying in.</p><p> </p><p>Bella’s eyes lit up when, upon crossing a bridge over a shimmering river, she could see a castle nestled into the side of the riverbanks.</p><p> </p><p>“What time are we supposed to head back towards Dublin tomorrow?” Bella asked her sister. They were doing several excursions all around the small but beautiful country throughout the next week, but Dublin was going to be their base. “I’d really like to check out that castle before we go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Ben said the whole wedding party is going to the pub Angela’s uncle owns after the wedding, I’m not sure how early we’ll all be up after that!” Rose joked, eyeing Bella’s face turning green. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh no,” said Bella, “I’m going to bed after this. Do you hear me? B-E-D, bed. I’m still sweating alcohol from last night.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to drink, although you will, because I know you. But live a little, Bells! You’re always at work and when are we all going to be in the same place again? You know Angela grew up here, and Ben said her friends are great.” countered Rose.</p><p> </p><p>Bella frowned. She did want to get to know her cousins almost wife better, and they’d be leaving for their honeymoon first thing in the morning. But partying seemed so odious when the memory of throwing up in the airplane lavatory was so fresh in her mind from the night before.</p><p> </p><p>“Promise we won’t be out too late. I’d really like to see that castle before we go.” Bella replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Just try and have a little fun, lady.” Rose chided. “We can ask about the castle, but it doesn’t look like much, I’m sure there’s a reason Angela didn’t include it on her list of things we had to see while we’re in the country.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s true, Bella had seen much larger and more grand castles during her research for the trip, but this was the first castle she’d ever seen with her own two eyes and it was practically calling to her.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, after another right that felt like a left because European road directions had yet to become comfortable to her, the trio found themselves on a beautiful cobblestone road where just ahead to the right, an Inn sat, decorated with ribbons, bells and wild flowers gently bobbing in the breeze.</p><p> </p><p>Bella smiled to herself, imagining the kind of sweet, close knit community Angela must’ve grown up in. Down the road further, she could see more doors and ledges decorated with ribbons and bells, the whole street gently chiming, seemingly celebrating their arrival on this happy day.</p><p> </p><p>Bella’s hangover took a backseat and some genuine excitement began to creep into her bones. She was in Ireland with her sister for such a happy occasion. They parallel parked on a narrow side street and as they got out of the car, Bella took in a deep breath and felt invigorated. She’d traveled a little in her life, to South America on a few church excursions and to various places in the U.S, but no place had ever felt like she was breathing in magic like this moment.</p><p> </p><p>While Caius shot around back to grab their bags, Bella stayed next to the car and stretched up, trying to touch the sky with her fingertips. The car ride hadn’t been too long, but the freedom was sweet all the same. She turned her face to the midmorning sun and felt the soft, April breeze wrap around her. Just that quickly, Bella decided she was in love with Ireland.</p><p> </p><p>She smiled when she saw Caius trying to juggle all of the bags and went over to relieve him of his gallant effort.</p><p> </p><p>“Rose and I don’t exactly pack light,” she chuckled to him as he voiced his thanks. “And I’ve got about sixty pounds of concealer in these bad boys to cover up last night’s fun from under my eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>“You should try cucumber and aloe!” Caius suggested cheerfully, “it’ll really soothe any under eye inflammation.”</p><p> </p><p>“I…yeah, thanks,” Bella replied, “I didn’t pack any cucumber in the snack bag but, I’ll keep that in mind.”</p><p> </p><p>Soon they made their way inside the tight lobby of the Inn. Most of the wedding guests would be staying here, as it was owned by Angela’s great aunt Elena. The rest of the guest’s wouldn't be far, lodging at two more Inns nearby. Most of Angela’s immediate family didn’t live in Limerick anymore, but she wanted to be married where she grew up, surrounded by her old neighbors and extended family. Bella could see the appeal. She squeezed into the lobby with Rose and Caius and got in an awkward, clustered line behind a group of tall men who were checking in before them. Bella could hear a jovial, deeply accented man helping the gentleman and she couldn’t help but smile at the sound of it.</p><p> </p><p>Bella wondered if the men in front of them were also American, and she wondered if they were here for the wedding as well. She nearly tapped the shoulder of the man closest to her to ask him, when his head turned sharply towards her, with a stern look in his cold green eyes. She had no idea what she could have done to offend him just by breathing in the same room as him, but she decided that she would definitely not be asking if they were here for the wedding. She also decided that she didn't care where he came from with a for-no-good-reason scowl like that and cast her eyes downward to inspect the faded red carpet.</p><p> </p><p>The girls continued to wait for their turn at the counter while Caius looked around the few feet of open space in the back corner of the lobby, taking in the decor. His mouth quickly turned into a frown at the dusty knickknacks and pictures that lined the walls.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t suppose there will be a Vegan dinner tonight, will it, Ro?” he asked Rosalie, his eyes taking in a picture of a portly man grinning over a large plate of meat and potatoes holding a stein high in the air. “I didn’t think to ask until now. Do Irish people know what Veganism is?” he continued.</p><p> </p><p>Rosalie looked down at her feet before plastering a smile on her face and turning to respond to her date.</p><p> </p><p>“I honestly don’t know, but we can be sure to ask when we get to the reception.” Rosalie’s tone was patient, but Bella couldn’t help but want to giggle at her sisters’ fingers gripping her suitcase handle so tight her knuckles had gone white. “And yes, I assume as a fully developed, internet equipped and overall pretty healthy country, Irish people are aware of all the various diets the world has to offer.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, it’s not a diet, Ro, it’s a lifestyle,” Caius began, but was cut off when the men in front of them cleared off towards the staircase on the right side of the room and the happy voice greeted them for their check in.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome to the Cullen Inn!” boomed a voice fit for a football stadium. “My name is Emmett, and it is my pleasure to welcome you to our fine establishment!”</p><p> </p><p>Both Bella and Rose were taken aback by the energy of the man before them, while he had been happy and animated with the men before them, he was downright giddy now.</p><p> </p><p>Emmett had soft dark curls that bounced as he nodded and blue eyes that shone with each smile he gave, which were many. Rose appeared to have turned to stone and had yet to take the final few steps up to the counter, so Bella took the initiative to head up and get them checked in.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello,” began Bella. “My name is Isabella Swan and this is my sister Rosalie Hale. We have two rooms booked for the night?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, yes! Bella and Rosalie, I’ve been expecting you.” Replied Emmett, not looking down at his reservation book, nor the ancient chunky computer screen to his right.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that’s how reservations work.” said Rose dryly, breaking her silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Benny mentioned you guys would be coming in around this time, that’s why I’m here working the counter.” supplied Emmett, “I’m not normally here, but I couldn’t pass up the chance to meet the famous cousins he’s gone on about. I hear you guys are a right bit of fun and wanted to personally invite you all to the after party at Esme’s tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, we already heard about that, and we’ll probably stop by, thank you for-” Bella began but was cut off by her sister.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, as cool as it is that you were skulking around waiting for us, we’d really like to just get to our rooms, you know, that we’re paying for. It’s been a long flight and we’d like to get cleaned up before tonight.” Rosalie snapped.</p><p> </p><p>Bella’s eyes widened, and she slowly turned her face towards her sister, expecting to see some green vomit and a rotating head, as she’d clearly become possessed in the last five minutes.</p><p> </p><p>“Er, yes, sorry, I was just looking forward to meeting you ladies,” said Emmett, slightly repentant, but with a smirk still touching his lips. “Rooms 22 and 23, on the second floor.” he slid them both a key, an honest to goodness physical key, antique, thick and slightly rusted with age, that Rose simply stared at.</p><p> </p><p>“What century are we in?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, ma’am, most of the city is just as advanced as any other part of the country. We do have key cards and elevators in Ireland, but my Gran is big on keeping things authentic here. This Inn has been in our family for longer than your country has been founded, though it’s served a few other purposes than hospitality in its day.” Emmett said, still smiling widely at Rosalie, whose scowl only deepened.</p><p> </p><p>Bella internally chuckled, as he had just given her the same speech about Ireland not being a backwards medieval country that she had given to Caius, though he was much more kind about it.</p><p> </p><p>Caius, as if hearing his name in her thoughts, popped his head around the two girls and asked Rose for her bag so he could start heading to their room. Emmett’s sweet smile finally dropped at that, and Bella suddenly felt a little bad for the handsome, happy man. He clearly had eyes for her beautiful, momentarily deranged sister.</p><p> </p><p>The trio trudged up the stairs and found their doors before slipping inside. Rose would come over after a shower, so they could get ready together, but in the meantime Bella wanted to relax. She walked over to the modest, double bed and flung her whole body onto the soft blue bed covers.</p><p> </p><p>The room smelled the same as the lobby had, old but strangely sweet. She felt like she could feel the buzz of the history in the room, as though she could be going back in time, if it weren’t for the occasional sound of a passing car or the phone ringing of a passerby.</p><p> </p><p>Bella rested for a few moments more before walking into the bathroom and assessing the damage. She expected to see a girl who looked as tired as she felt, but her eyes looked surprisingly bright. Being in this country was doing a lot for her already, she decided. Her hair was another story. She had intended to straighten her hair when she arrived, but between the travel and the humidity of the country, she realized the riotous curls would be staying, there just wouldn’t be time to tame it. She stared at the mess mournfully, resolving to have Rosalie twist it into something pretty and began to freshen her face instead.</p><p> </p><p>No sooner had Bella begun to dry her freshly washed face than did Rosalie begin to knock on the door to be let in.</p><p> </p><p>“Who does he think he is?” Rose asked as soon as the door was opened, and while Bella assumed she was talking to her, she had no idea what Rose was going on about.</p><p> </p><p>“What did Caius do?” asked Bella.</p><p> </p><p>“Caius? Caius didn’t do anything, that grinning oaf downstairs, who does he think he is just waiting around to meet us, that’s so unbelievably forward and rude and unprofessional.” Rose railed on.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I don’t know,” She replied to her irate golden-haired sister, “I think he seemed really nice. You should be nicer to him tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I won’t be speaking to him tonight.” replied Rose, who had instinctually made Bella sit on the edge of the clawfoot tub and began to braid her hair into a soft and intricate low bun.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought we agreed to have fun?” she asked her sister.</p><p> </p><p>“Between ignoring that behemoth man and trying not to murder Caius for asking if the wedding cake is gluten free, I’m going to be having a blast.” her sister glowered.</p><p> </p><p>The girls finished preparing for the ceremony, Rose in a long purple satin dress that tied wrapped around her neck, its rich violet shade contrasting sharply against her pale skin and sun kissed hair. Bella frowned at her flowing emerald green gown which, at the time she bought it reminded her of the lush landscape of their destination, but now only served to remind her of the handsome, angry eyes of the man from downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>'Handsome? Since when do I think he’s handsome?' she thought to herself. 'Windblown bronze hair and grumpy green eyes are not handsome. Sure, there was a jaw line that could cut glass, but clearly someone pissed in his morning coffee, so why would I ever think of such an unnecessarily unpleasant person as handsome?'</p><p> </p><p>Bella was shaken from her internal monologue when Rose motioned for her to follow her out the door to meet Caius in front of the inn, so they could walk down to the church where the ceremony would be taking place.</p><p> </p><p>As the trio began their trek down the winding cobblestone, the group of men from the lobby came up behind them, their loud, decidedly not American accents standing out against the relative quiet of the surrounding street.</p><p> </p><p>The men were in a much greater hurry than the three of them so they all stepped off the sidewalk into the street to pass around them. While they passed, Bella noted in addition to each having a beer in his hand that they were all dressed in suits, her guess that they were also attending the wedding confirmed.</p><p> </p><p>Holding her breath for reasons she certainly wouldn’t be delving into, she was waiting for angry eyes to pass by her. When she didn't see him, she released that breath in a gust of air. Maybe he went ahead? she thought to herself, only to be bumped into from behind the devil himself as he rushed passed to catch up with his group. He offered a soft “sorry” with only the slightest turn of his head as he continued past to his pals.</p><p> </p><p>That’s it, she thought as she righted herself from Rose’s grip, who had thankfully not stumbled with her like dressed up dominos. I hate that man.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AN: I was only posting these on a different site but I figured I would try and broaden my readership to another site as well. This is my first fic as i'm sure is already apparent. I'm going to post another two chapters that are up on the other site here, as well, and then it'll be weekly updates simultaneously going forward. <br/>Also, for sure still don't own Twilight. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Ceremony of Benjamin Charles Cheney and Angela Marie Cullen was beautiful. Both of them cried during their vows and Bella found herself a bit misty eyed at how deeply and truly in love the two appeared to be. Rosalie was moved too, though Bella noticed how her head seemed to remain on a constant swivel. </p><p> </p><p>The wedding had begun at two o’clock in the afternoon and the reception wasn’t due to start for another two hours, giving many of the guests a chance to rest and change before the festivities began. </p><p> </p><p>Although the idea of a nap was deeply tempting to Bella, she didn’t’ want to risk sleeping through the whole event. Instead, she suggested they walk about the village and make use of the spare time. The sun shone brightly as they walked out of the heavy oak front doors of the old stone church. </p><p> </p><p>They made their way down the cobblestone streets, making note of which pubs and shops they wanted to check out later. After about half an hour, when Caius stopped to tie his shoe a few paces behind them, Bella voiced her observations to her sister. </p><p> </p><p>“What were you looking for?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Rosalie replied, her tone reserved.</p><p> </p><p>“Your little head was like a sprinkler in summer,” Bella persisted “side to side the whole time. And, as it was a wedding, I would’ve thought you’d have been a bit more transfixed by the front of the room.” </p><p> </p><p>Rosalie’s eyes narrowed infinitesimally, as Caius finally caught up to them. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m absolutely starving!” he exclaimed. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m dreaming about some coffee, myself.” Bella supplied in return. It had been a very long day. She was beginning to doubt how long she could stay awake during the reception, let alone any pub hopping afterwards. </p><p> </p><p>Rosalie remained quiet while Bella listened to Caius list his dietary restrictions and his concerns for the upcoming meal. Bella was envious of his discipline, but very grateful that she could eat literally anything that would be served later. </p><p> </p><p>Time flew by and before long they reached the small park where the rest of the festivities were to be held. The area had been roped off with ivory ribbons, tables and chairs were covered in beautiful pink and yellow wildflowers. </p><p> </p><p>As Bella, Rosalie and Caius entered the reception area they looked for a table with room for three. They found the only option to be with an older woman they soon learned to be Angela’s Great Aunt Elena who owned the Inn. Also seated at the table sat a couple their parent’s age who were none other than Carlisle an Esme, Angela’s aunt and uncle who ran the pub they were headed to later. </p><p> </p><p>The bride, groom and their bridal party were still at the church taking photos, while hors d’oeuvres and cocktails were being passed around to everyone as they waited. Dinner would be served after the newlyweds made their official debut. </p><p> </p><p>Bella adored Elena, the elderly woman was spirited and laughed through every sentence she spoke. Bella couldn’t help but admire the way the older woman’s bright blue eyes twinkled and long snow-white hair swayed as she regaled them with stories of a young Angela running around the village. Elena’s sweet brogue was mesmerizing, and Bella was enraptured talking to her. </p><p> </p><p>Rosalie and Caius had a short side conversation with Carlisle and Esme about how they had been enjoying the country so far in the short time that they had been here but had fallen into a comfortable silence, preferring to listen to Elena chatter on about the village when Angela and her cousins were small.</p><p> </p><p>“She was fearless, for such a wee thing.” Elena said, “When she was six, Edward and Emmett dared her to break into the castle and look for the lost Limerick treasure, and goodness if Peter hadn’t found her half over the castle gate she would’ve done it, no question about it!” she finished on a flourish. </p><p> </p><p>“Emmett?” Rosalie’s head perked up. </p><p> </p><p>Bella’s eyes flashed to her sister and a grin over took her, before she noticed Caius’ head had also whipped up to her blonde sister. </p><p> </p><p>“You will have met Emmett if you checked into the Inn earlier, haven’t you?” Elena asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yes we met him.” Rosalie replied in a flat voice. </p><p> </p><p>“Emmett is a joy!” this came from Esme, startling Rosalie. “Exhausting, certainly, but a joy. He’s my favorite nephew.” She smiled. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s your only nephew, love.” Carlisle reminded her. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, everyone here really is related, aren’t they?” Bella laughed. </p><p> </p><p>“Not everyone, but a fair few, definitely.” Carlisle chuckled in return. “Angela is my younger brother Peter’s daughter, Emmett belongs to my older brother Marcus, and my children Edward and Alice should be around her somewhere.” </p><p> </p><p>“Those four grew up thick as thieves.” Esme continued where he husband left off. “Of course, you know Angela moved to Washington when she was what, about ten? And a couple years after that our family moved to St. Petersburg for Alice to pursue her ballerina training.”</p><p> </p><p>“Russia!” Caius exclaimed. “Wasn’t that dangerous?” </p><p> </p><p>“Different, not dangerous.” Came a voice from behind Bella. She was startled, having been so intently focused on Carlisle’s detailed description of their family. </p><p> </p><p>She swung around in her chair and was met with none other than the silver suit wearing, shoulder shoving jerk from the inn. </p><p> </p><p>“You.” Bella seethed. </p><p> </p><p>“Me?” he asked in return, his eyebrows raising up towards his gorgeous copper hairline. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, there you are, son.” Greeted Carlisle, who was either oblivious to the tension radiating off of Bella or choosing to ignore it. </p><p> </p><p>“Son?” Rosalie pipped up. “You must be Edward. I’m Rosalie, this is Caius and that’s my sister, Bella.” She had indicated to each of them while introducing them, her hand landing in a bit of a ‘Ta-da!’ flourish on Bella, as if presenting her in all her angry glory. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s nice to meet you all.” He replied. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, we’ve met!” Bella responded. </p><p> </p><p>“Have we?” his eyebrow arched in challenge. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh yes, when you shoulder checked me in the street after glaring at me for no good reason downstairs at the inn!” Bella’s cheeks felt hot and she knew it was more due to embarrassment than anger. She’d only just met these people and she was raking their son over the coals. </p><p> </p><p>“I assure you, neither were intentional, I don’t recall seeing you either time, though I do recall bumping into something in the street, and for that I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not something, a someone!” Bella had apparently abandoned all hope of reigning her distain in. </p><p> </p><p>“The lads and I had been drinking at the pub next door. I had stopped off to use the jacks and I saw they had headed out without me. I asked for one more pint and rushed off to catch up.” Edward was failing to see how his explanation was unreasonable. He also couldn’t stop smiling, and that was annoying Bella most of all. It was a really cute smile. “I didn’t know there’d be a pretty girl so close when I barreled out of there.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you said you didn’t see me, but you can say I was pretty?” Bella shot back with narrowed eyes. </p><p> </p><p>The whole table was watching the exchange like a ping pong match. Caius looked confused. Rosalie bemused, and Elena was downright delighted. </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t see you then,” he breathed out. “But I can see you now.” He winked. </p><p> </p><p>Bella huffed out a breath in annoyance and turned around, intent on ignoring the pompous man behind her. </p><p> </p><p>She peeked out from under her lashes and took in the faces of the people seated around her. Her sister had a knowing look that Bella couldn’t wait to wipe off her face, his parents looked thoroughly entertained, Elena was grinning, and sweet Caius just looked confused. </p><p> </p><p>She felt him still standing behind her but stayed resolute in staring straight ahead. He leaned close to her side, to kiss Elena on the cheek and whisper in the older woman’s ear. </p><p> </p><p>“That would be lovely, Edward, thank you.” Elena replied to whatever he had said to her. </p><p> </p><p>This time Bella couldn’t help but look up and catch his eye for one quick second before he walked away, back to whatever table for presumptuous peacocks he came from. </p><p> </p><p>Before Rosalie could pounce on her to discuss anything that had just transpired the DJ came over the speakers spread around the area to ask for silence for the father of the bride to speak. </p><p> </p><p>A man in a neat Navy suit with a small yellow wild flower pinned to his lapel stood up. He smoothed his hands down the front of his slacks before clearing his throat to speak into the microphone in his hand. </p><p> </p><p> “Hello everyone, as most of you know I am Peter, Angela’s father. My wife Maria and I want to thank you from the bottom of our hearts for coming to celebrate our baby girl’s special day. We know some of you came from across the world, and it means everything to her and to our new son Benjamin, to have everyone they loved here for this. On that note, it is my absolute honor to present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Cheney!” His voice had begun to crack towards the end, but he finished strong. Bella could tell that he loved his daughter very much. </p><p> </p><p>Lively Irish folk music filled the space. Ben and Angela came lightly running through the arched entrance on the far side of the reception area, which had been decorated top to bottom in the same pretty flowers that covered the tables. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone stood, clapped and cheered for the couple as they made their way to the center of the area where a makeshift dancefloor had been set up, though it looked more like a large but low weathered deck.</p><p> </p><p> Bella had been expecting their first dance as husband and wife to be a slow love song, instead they wowed the crowd with a traditional Irish jig. Bella and Rosalie whooped and cheered for Ben, whom they both knew had two left feet. Two left feet with bricks tied to them. </p><p> </p><p>Bella was overflowing with joy for her cousin, her spirit felt awakened listening to the laughter around her, seeing her favorite cousin so very happy. </p><p> </p><p>She continued to clap and celebrate, and as she turned to see if the rest of the guests were enjoying the spectacle as much as she was, she caught Edwards eyes directly on hers. His mouth had been set into a smirk but as their eyes locked it spread into a wide grin. </p><p> </p><p>She quickly looked away and took in the sky instead. The sun had begun to set, the heavens now a swirl of lavender and pink. The park went from just a pretty place to a truly magical setting. All the trees, shrubberies and fences had been draped in soft twinkling lights that were turning on as the sun began to lower further. Once again Bella felt as though she were breathing in more magic than air. </p><p> </p><p>As Ben and Angela’s triumphant performance ended, they bowed to riotous applause and went to sit to be served their dinner. After the bride and groom had been served more attendants brought out the dinner service for the rest of the guests. </p><p> </p><p>The food was delicious and even Caius could eat most of it, though he still sniffed his nose at Bella’s lamb, insisting he could still hear its baas if he listened hard enough. Bella offered him a small frown to acknowledge his discomfort but devoured it in earnest because it was delicious. </p><p> </p><p>Conversation continued among everyone at the table, though most of it continued to center around Elena and her knowledge of Limerick and the Cullen family. Thankfully, no one brought up her outburst and she found herself smiling more and more as the courses continued. It did indeed help that her wine glass never fully emptied before it was refilled by a dutiful attendant. </p><p> </p><p>The hangover of yesterday was long forgotten by the time the plates were cleared and guests were asked to join the Bride and Groom for dancing. Bella, a tried and true klutz who would rather have her knee caps smashed with a led pipe than dance in public, stayed seated but swayed in her seat to the pretty music as the couples danced in circles around the dancefloor. </p><p> </p><p>Rosalie came up to Bella after the first song ended and tugged on her arm. </p><p> </p><p>“Bellaaaaa,” she sang. “Come dance with me!” Rosalie laughed and Bella’s incredulous face. </p><p> </p><p>“No. No way. I’ll die and take you down in the process.” Bella told her, gravely serious. </p><p> </p><p>“This song is completely safe, the moves are in the lyrics, you can’t mess up!” Rosalie was imploring like a life was on the line, and Bella told her so. “The life of the party, you mean!” was Rosalie’s cheesy response. <br/>“Can’t you bother Caius to dance with you?” Bella tried to deflect to her sister’s date, as it really should be him suffering this fate. </p><p> </p><p>Rosalie’s eyes rolled back so far Bella thought she must be able to see her own spine, “The first one wore him out. He’s looking for a quiet place to sit.”</p><p> </p><p>“One. Dance.” Bella caved. </p><p> </p><p>Her sister danced in place for a moment before grabbing Bella’s arm and pulling her onto the dance floor with a force better suited for tug of war than a casual celebration. </p><p> </p><p>Despite her fears, Bella found herself having so much fun that she stayed on the dancefloor the rest of the night, dancing with both Rosalie and sweet Elena. Even Carlisle had offered his hand in a deep bow that made her laugh out loud. She couldn’t stop smiling if she tried. </p><p> </p><p>“May I have this dance?” she heard from behind her as she and Rose came to a stop at the end of a particularly lively song. </p><p> </p><p>She turned to see her sweet cousin Ben holding out his hand. “And miss a chance to dance with the most handsome groom in Ireland?” she replied. “Never.” </p><p> </p><p>She put her hand in his and they swayed along to a pretty song with no words, only the soft chords of a harp filling the air. Bella knew it was a love song, even without lyrics to tell her so. </p><p> </p><p>“You look so happy, Benny.” She told her cousin who was radiating happiness from every speck of green in his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“I really am, Bells. She’s amazing. She’s my best friend and makes me laugh more than anyone. And her family is awesome, too.” He told her.</p><p> </p><p>“I met some of them tonight. Her great Aunt Elena is maybe my favorite person ever.” Bella laughed. </p><p> </p><p>They circled around the dance floor, before Ben spun her out suddenly. She stumbled only a little before she caught herself. In the split second before Ben spun her back, she saw a hand enter her line of vision. Edward.</p><p> </p><p>Though the course of the dance had taken them further away, Bella turned her face away from Ben to see Edward dancing in the opposite direction with Angela. </p><p> </p><p>'What was that?' She wondered to herself. 'I told him off in front of his whole family and he didn’t want to let me fall on my face? I want to let me fall on my face.' </p><p> </p><p>Her chagrin must have been showing on her face because Ben became concerned. “You ok?” he asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yes, definitely.” She lied. “Just really tired from the travel and all the stuff I had going on yesterday. I think it’s an early bed time for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Ben stopped in his tracks. </p><p> </p><p>“You’ve got to come out with us Bella, please.” He was practically whining.  “We leave for our honeymoon in the morning and then who knows when we’ll all be together next. It’s been over a year as it is.” </p><p> </p><p>Bella was going to call the Academy first thing in the morning, international calling fees be damned, because her cousin had given an Oscar worthy pout performance. </p><p> </p><p>“Fine. A couple drinks, a couple stories and then I’m going to bed, mister.” She poked him in the chest to express her point. </p><p> </p><p>“Excellent! I can’t wait for you to meet the guys.” He told her excitedly. </p><p> </p><p>“Guys?” She asked, a pit forming in her stomach as they spoke. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Angela’s cousins Emmett and Edward are here. There is also Jacob and Jasper, who also grew up with them. I think they’re staying at the inn too, so you may have seen them.” He replied, blissfully unaware of the irritation seething under her skin. Why she didn’t assume Edward would be there, she didn’t know. </p><p> </p><p>Before she could come up with a lie to get out of the outing she had already twice promised to join, she was interrupted by the daintiest of shoulder taps. </p><p> </p><p>Esme was behind her, holding the pale, slender hand of a beautiful young woman. “This is my daughter, Alice. I really wanted you two to meet.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hello, it’s really nice to meet you.” Bella greeted. </p><p> </p><p>Alice stood before her and looked her up and down twice before nodding her head and replying. “Same.” </p><p> </p><p>Bella wasn’t sure if she had offended the dark-haired woman or if she was just a woman of few words. </p><p> </p><p>“Alice.” Esme chided. </p><p> </p><p>Alice rolled her eyes. “It’s nice to meet you, Bella. Honestly.”</p><p> </p><p>Bella looked to her right and once again caught the eyeline of Edward, who was chuckling into his drink as he looked on at the exchange. </p><p> </p><p>“So, Ballet, huh?” she asked Alice, at a loss of what to bring up. Esme was just watching them interact and smiling as though they were best friends already. Bella was not getting that same vibe. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Said Alice, though with a look from her mother she continued. “I’m four foot ten and ninety pounds. It was either ballet or gymnastics and I’m not really the ‘rah rah’ type.”</p><p> </p><p>Bella wanted to ask about living in Russia, but Alice clearly didn’t seem to want to keep up the conversation. </p><p> </p><p>With beautiful timing as always, Rosalie saddled up to her side and informed them it was time to watch the bride and groom ride off on horseback. The spectacle was more ceremonial than anything as they were all going to meet back up at Esme’s pub immediately after. </p><p> </p><p>Rosalie introduced herself to the one word wonder that was Alice before they all proceeded to make their way to the streets edge to see the happy couple off. Each guest held a bell and waved it as the couple rode off, the tinkling music filling the air. </p><p> </p><p>“Right,” said Caius, materializing out of thin air next to Bella and Rosalie. “To the pub, then?” </p><p> </p><p>“We’ll lead the way!” boomed a voice from behind them. The group turned to see Emmett, standing in front of Edward and the other two men they had seen him with at the inn earlier, who she realized now must be Jacob and Jasper. </p><p> </p><p>Alice was standing nearby, but not succinctly with the group of men. Bella wondered if she was going, but at this point knew much better than to ask. </p><p> </p><p>“Goody.” Rosalie replied, her eyes narrowed to the point it was almost comical to Bella. She clearly liked Emmett. Why she was denying it, she couldn’t say. </p><p> </p><p>She looked up in time to see Edward wink at her. 'On second thought', she said to herself, 'what do I know? These Cullens can kick rocks.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AN: I don’t own Twilight or any of the characters. If I did I’d live in a much nicer house TRUST ME. </p><p>Emmett lead the charge down the road like a captain leading an army to battle. Only in this case the army was made up of a sloshed, giggly wedding party rather than soldiers. Even quiet Alice was smiling at her cousin, her mouth turned up at the memories. </p><p> </p><p>Rosalie, however, kept a truly straight face as they walked. Emmett had gained Rose’s ire inexplicably and she did not hesitate to roll her eyes to let him know it. </p><p> </p><p>“And right up ahead is the Hunt Museum, it’s got loads of relics and history inside for anyone with an interest in the ancient!” the jovial man announced to the group. He was waving his arms and enunciating his descriptions and tidbits like a true tour guide. </p><p> </p><p>Rosalie remained stoic and annoyed as though he were describing a compost heap instead of a beautiful place she had been so excited about seeing for the last year. Emmett, bless him, was unfazed. </p><p> </p><p>Bella would have smiled at his antics if she wasn’t so annoyed at Edward walking in front of her with Jacob and Jasper. </p><p> </p><p>When they had all spilled out of the park to head to the pub, he had stood right in front of her, nodded his head to her once with a half-smile before looking past her to greet someone. </p><p> </p><p>He walked like someone she’d like to trip. Which was a very unsavory thought. She’d come to Ireland to celebrate Ben and see some damn castles and she resolved to ignore the beautiful jerk the rest of the night. </p><p> </p><p>With that resolution forefront in her thoughts Bella allowed herself to crack a smile and really enjoy how absolutely silly Emmett was being. He was running ahead to various shop doors to explain what they sold, which family owned it, and at what age he’d found himself banned from each particular establishment. </p><p> </p><p>They took a right after the candle shop he’d been booted from. He happily told them this expulsion had been for lighting two matchbooks worth of candles at the same time and shouting “It smells like a cheap hooker in here!” Emmett maintained that to be an incident that had been largely overblown. </p><p> </p><p>Bella laughed out loud at his reenactment of Mr. O’Donnell shaking his fist after an eleven-year-old Emmett. Edward turned back at the sound and she found she was too entertained to wipe it off, even if he was looking. </p><p> </p><p>Edward lagged back enough to fall into step with her. </p><p> </p><p>Rosalie and Caius had slowed down as Emmett had begun shouting about an incident with the chemist and were having a hushed conversation that Bella couldn’t hear. Bella thought maybe he was asking her about her bizarre behavior. </p><p> </p><p>Bella was straining her ears to see if Caius was going to act like a date or not and only turned her face slightly towards Edward to let him know she was aware of his presence. </p><p> </p><p>“So, you grew up with Ben?” Edward inquired in a tone too civil for Bella to be annoyed with, even if she wanted to be. Besides, Ben was a safe topic. </p><p> </p><p>She let her eyes drift to his as they walked and replied. “Yep. His mother, Charlotte, is my dad’s sister. Both of our parents never left our hometown, so we were all together until college.” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s nice,” he said in response. “I loved living here, but Alice was too good not to pursue her dancing. I missed Em and Angela a lot, though.” His accent was a little softer, a bit less pronounced than his cousins, she noticed. Time in multiple countries would do that, she supposed. The accent was still there, though, and it was a really pleasant sound to her ears. She felt her ice starting to melt just a little. </p><p> </p><p>Just as quickly as he had come up to her, Jacob called for him. Edward winked at her and gave her a playful nudge with his shoulder before sauntering back up to Jacob who, smiling, gave her a nod before throwing his arm around Edward’s neck and saying something that sounded like ‘first rounds on you.’ </p><p> </p><p>No more than three minutes later they all congregated in front of an aged mahogany door with an antique brass handle. A green awning overhead read “Platt’s Pub” in guiled gold calligraphy. </p><p> </p><p>“Welcome to Platt’s!” Announced Emmett. “This pub has been in my Aunt Esme’s family for generations. It has seen this town through famine, plague, and uprisings. Tonight, however, it will weather its toughest storm. US!” He finished on a flourish and everyone couldn’t help but yelp and cheer along as he opened the door and they filed in. </p><p> </p><p>Rosalie grabbed Bella’s elbow immediately as they entered and pulled her to the far side of the square bar that filled a large portion of the space. Bella barely had time to take in the way the walls were filled floor to ceiling with framed photographs and newspaper clippings before Rosalie snapped her fingers in front of her face to get her attention. </p><p> </p><p>“I take back what I said earlier.” Rosalie told her sister.</p><p> </p><p>“Take what back?” Bella asked in return. A lot had been said in the last twenty-four hours. </p><p> </p><p>“We don’t need to stay here long. Caius is being a wet mop and these Cullen men are infuriating. I’d like to leave soon.” Rosalie looked downright spooked, like she was a second from bolting with or without Bella. </p><p> </p><p>“Rose, come on. You’re the one who said we won’t see Ben again for God knows how long.” Bella pointed out. Why she was suddenly defending staying out when she had been championing an early bed time only hours ago, she chose not to delve into.  </p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” Rosalie bit out before turning to gain the attention of the bartender. </p><p> </p><p>Bella leaned against the bar and took in the atmosphere. There were only a handful of other patrons besides those who had come in with her. A couple of men sat in mismatched stuffed arm chairs near an unlit fireplace. An elderly woman wearing large, dark rounded sunglasses sat at a high table in the far corner nearest the restrooms. She had a red scarf tied over her hair and under her chin and Bella thought she looked like something out of an old-world movie, removed from modern times even more so than this beautiful town. </p><p> </p><p>There were a few tables spread around the open area, but the centerpiece of the room was the bar, three of the four sides of a perfect square accessible to patrons and the last flush with the back wall allowing the staff access to the back. </p><p> </p><p>Absentmindedly, she ran her fingers along the grooves and indentations in the oak bar in front of her. She imagined all the beers that had been lifted in a cheer, all the toasts and fights and long nights this place had seen. According to Emmett this pub has been around since the early eighteen-hundreds, with some face lifts here and there. </p><p> </p><p>Bella was roused from her musings when Edward’s voice filtered through her ears and she heard the tail end of him answering some question Jasper had asked. “…Yeah, Ben’s from Seattle, but I heard he took a job in London, so they’ll be relocating in the next month.” </p><p> </p><p>“He’s from Forks.” Bella found herself correcting him and inserting herself into their conversation. </p><p> </p><p>They were just a few feet away, but they had clearly heard her. Edward’s eyes shot to hers a large grin split across his face. “She’s right. Their town is called Forks.” He told Jasper before raising his voice just a little louder to make sure she knew it was for her. “Jasper here isn’t familiar with much of America’s geography, he only knows about Seattle for the coffee, and I figured it was close enough.” Jasper nodded his blonde head in earnest but said nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, close enough isn’t the same thing as correct, is it?” Bella replied, with no true venom in her voice. She could feel a smile on her face and once again she didn’t feel the heat of annoyance telling her to stamp it down. She was enjoying this exchange. </p><p> </p><p>Edward looked at Jasper once before pushing off the bar and coming up to Bella. He looked at her until he was sure she was paying full attention, stuck out his hand and said, “Hi, I’m Edward Cullen. What’s your name?” </p><p> </p><p>“Isabella Swan,” she said on a smile. “But we’ve met several times today. I feel like your memory is rapidly declining.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well you’ve only known me a day,” he replied. “How could you possibly know what’s a rapid decline? Maybe this is an average forgetful day.” </p><p> </p><p>“Either way, I pity all your relations. It must get exhausting to keep you up to speed.” She teased. </p><p> </p><p>Edward just chuckled and shook his head a little. “I’m sorry about bumping you in the street.” He told her. “I really was a little pickled after some drinks with the lads before we left.” </p><p> </p><p>“You know, I was obviously a little worked up in the moment but hearing that it really was just an accident…I feel a little silly being so upset.” Bella told him. </p><p> </p><p>“So, I’m forgiven, then?” he asked her, ducking down a few inches to get a direct line of sight into her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Bella laughed while her stomach fluttered. “Yes, definitely forgiven.” He really was handsome. There were streaks of gold all through his green irises. Like a jade pond filled with treasure. </p><p> </p><p>“Blessed be, what a relief.” Edward stood tall and wiped some invisible sweat off his brow. “I was afraid I’d be groveling all night, thank you for releasing me from my penance. Now I can be free of ya.” </p><p> </p><p>Bella’s mouth dropped open. Then it closed. Then opened again. She was somewhat aware that she had to be resembling a trout. Before she could embarrass herself too much Edward laughed and threw his arm around her shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m only joking. I’m truly thankful we’ve moved past my blunder and I actually quite hope you’d not be too opposed to spending a little bit of your time here tonight talking to me.” Edward had begun on a laugh but finished softly, there was a boyish hopefulness in the way his shoulder lifted slightly, and his smile went a little crooked. </p><p> </p><p>Bella had started the day hungover and hating the retreating back of this man, yet in this moment she realized she’d talk to him all night. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’d raise my glass in a toast to this new-found peace, but I don’t have a drink yet.” She replied with a grin. </p><p> </p><p>“My manners really have left me.” He told her gravely. “Ey, Tom!” he flagged down the bartender. “What’s your drink, then?” he asked her. </p><p> </p><p>“Beers that aren’t too bitter or liquor that’s smothered in sugar to hide the flavor.” She told him honestly. Bella had spent a few months in college trying to be the guys-girl, that could drink anything the boys could. As she’d gotten older she learned that liquor was too expensive to pretend she liked it when she didn’t. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m heartbroken that you won’t be a Guinness girl but that’s alright.” He told her. “Guinness for me and how about a Tokyo Tea for the lady.” </p><p> </p><p>Tom the bartender who looked comfortable and at home in this bar, his red long-sleeved button down rolled up to his elbows. Tom nodded and began to pour their drinks. </p><p> </p><p>“Tokyo doesn’t sound very Irish.” Bella said to him, her eyebrows arched in question. </p><p> </p><p>“Bella, you’re in Ireland, in an Irish pub, surrounded by a family of Irishmen drinking with a full-blooded Irish man. I think you’ll still get the full experience even if you drink something a little different.” Edward responded to her chiding with a joking reprimand in kind. </p><p> </p><p>Bella watched as Tom started to fill Edward’s beer from the tap only to stop half way and continue on to make Bella’s drink. “He’s letting the foam settle before tilting in a little more. Keeps the foam intact, vital for a proper pint of Guinness.” Apparently, Edward could read her mind. Lovely. </p><p> </p><p>Edward laughed as Bella’s eyes went wide at all the different liquors going into the metallic shaker for her drink. Tequila, Rum, Gin, Vodka. Her eyes swung to Edward. “I told you I don’t like the taste of hard alcohol!” She complained. </p><p> </p><p>“Trust me, you won’t be able to taste it. These are potent and delicious.” He promised her. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you trying to get me drunk?” She asked him with narrowed eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Edward put his hands up in mock surrender. “One won’t have you under a table, even if you’re a lightweight. Though you did just tell me you’re looking for an authentic Irish experience.” Edward’s smile was infectious. </p><p> </p><p>Tom set down their drinks and they each took a sip, one tentative and the other well practiced. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that’s delicious!” Bella exclaimed. </p><p> </p><p>“Told you.” Edward winked at her. “Here, try mine. I know you’re not a bitter beer girl but it’s better when it’s poured fresh here.” </p><p> </p><p>Warily, Bella took a sip of his black and tan beer. Her nose scrunched up a little before swallowing and the expression remained for a moment more. “It’s not…great. But it’s better than I thought it’d be.” She gave her verdict with a nod. </p><p> </p><p>“Baby steps.” Edward said. He then gestured past her to where Rosalie and Caius were sitting. “What’s going on there? Your sister looks pretty miserable with that guy.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah.” Bella frowned. “Caius is a nice guy but he’s a little…vanilla. For Rose’s taste, anyway.” </p><p> </p><p>“Vanilla like…boring?” Edward asked. His expression one of understanding. He did come off a little dull. </p><p> </p><p>“Vanilla like comfortable.” Bella clarified. “Rose has been through a lot when it comes to love and men. She was really serious about this guy back in Washington, but he broke her heart last year.” </p><p> </p><p>“Cheated?” he asked, his expression compassionate. </p><p> </p><p>“No, Rose has always wanted to be a mother. She’s not one bit shy about it. Royce knew upfront and was receptive to it for a long time until one day he told her he didn’t want to settle down and ended it.” Bella kept her voice low. It wasn’t a secret by any means, but she didn’t think Rose would want the whole bar to know all the details. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s rough.” Edward acknowledged. “Those two don’t exactly seem to be head over heels, though.” </p><p> </p><p>“Six months ago, Rose found out Royce was married and had a baby on the way.” Bella told him, filling in the blanks. “He broke it off with her and married someone else lightning fast.  Rose doesn’t believe he was unfaithful but not being who he wanted to marry really broke her heart. Caius started working at her law firm that same week and she kind of latched onto him.” </p><p> </p><p>“So, she got her heart broken and invited this new guy to a destination wedding?” Edward seemed a little dubious, his interest in the matter was strange to Bella but she felt defensive of her sister’s choices. </p><p> </p><p>“Rose had bought the ticket for Royce, which was nonrefundable. A couple months ago I suggested she invite someone else, so she didn’t totally lose out on her money. I figured she’d invite one of the girls from work. But I think she thought she’d feel better having a date.” Bella hoped he was understanding. Her sister just wanted some company, and Caius was safe. He didn’t have her heart to break. </p><p> </p><p>“That makes sense. I’m sorry if it feels like I’m over stepping, I just don’t see a ton of sparks over there and my cousin can’t stop looking at her. I thought maybe I should see if there was any hope for him or if I’d need to let him down gently.” Edward confessed. </p><p> </p><p>“Are sparks always a good thing?” Bella asked him seriously. </p><p> </p><p>“Well sure.” He answered her. “Why wouldn’t they be?” </p><p> </p><p>“I can promise you, if you let your cousin loose anywhere near Rose it’ll be sparks alright. The kind you get when you toss a toaster in the bathtub.” Bella’s eyes were wide and serious. </p><p> </p><p>“Emmett is a big boy. He’ll do whatever he wants, he always has.” Edward informed her. “Regardless, I hope your sister has some fun.” </p><p> </p><p>Bella’s eyes were still on her sister. Rose was watching the condensation roll down her glass and Caius was reading the ingredients on his beer bottle. Before she had time to go and extract Rose from her apparent misery, she felt Edwards hand on her shoulder, urging her to look at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Tell me more about you. You didn’t want to bring a date on the trip of a lifetime?” he joked, “Or did you?” as he made a show of whipping his head around looking for men waiting in the wings to declare themselves to be her date. </p><p> </p><p>“Ha, ha.” She deadpanned. “No, I’m not great at dating?” </p><p> </p><p>“Are you asking me?” Edward replied, confused by her phrasing. </p><p> </p><p>“No, I just don’t know how else to put it.” Bella searched for the words. “I tend to be a little loud, my filter is broken, and I know that’s supposed to be charming but it’s a more odd than it is endearing, I promise you.” </p><p> </p><p>“And that is supposed to put me off?” Edward asked her. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’d hope it wouldn’t. But if we run the numbers and checked the facts, odds are right before you would try to kiss me I would ruin the mood by asking you if you’d ever dreamt that Al Pacino was your father and then the moment passes, and you make your excuses before vanishing into the male ether.” Bella’s word vomit hadn’t been triggered in a while. She blamed the green concoction she’d been heartily sipping on. </p><p> </p><p>“So, you think I’m going to try and kiss you?” Edward had leaned in only infinitesimally, but it made Bella’s heart start to beat faster. That too, could’ve been the alcohol, but part of her knew it was this beautiful and funny man in front of her. </p><p> </p><p>He really was beautiful. Though a little dimmed with age, the lights of the pub still sparkled in the irises of his eyes. Bella’s eyes shot down to his lips, which were curled up invitingly in a sexy smirk. </p><p> </p><p>Before either could make a move one way or another, fate stepped in for them. One of the men who’d been by the fire had come up for another pint but having had quite a few already, bumped into Edward’s back. The man’s empty glass fell from his grip and shattered on the floor. </p><p>Edward had begun to right himself after being inadvertently sent sailing into Bella’s lap with a laugh visible in his eyes. At the sound of the glass breaking, however, he positioned himself more securely in front of Bella rather than pulling away. </p><p> </p><p>He looked down and she could see the details situation catching up to him, that it was just a broken pint glass and nothing more serious. Bella found it sweet that he wanted to protect her, even if it was just a little bit of broken glass. </p><p>The man who’d stumbled into them was profusely apologetic, while Tom made his way around with a broom and dustpan to sweep it up. “’M sorry…dunno where my footing went, lad.” He told Edward, swaying the spot. “You lot look very well dressed, what would be the occasion?” </p><p> </p><p>“A wedding!” Jasper shouted from a few feet away, lifting his drink in celebration.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” the man exclaimed. “You two got married, then?” He asked Edward and Bella. Bella had leaned over to see what was happening as Edward had yet to move from his stance in front of her. </p><p> </p><p>“N..” Bella began to correct him, but Edward cut her off. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s right, this beauty is my new bride.” Edward lied much too smoothly. </p><p> </p><p>Bella whipped her head up to his with startled eyes. </p><p>Before Edward could explain what in the holy hell he was trying to pull, the man declared a round of drinks on him to celebrate their union. </p><p> </p><p>“We’re going to get drunk tonight, wife.” Edward said with a wink before breaking into a crooked grin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AN: Okay, this is all caught up with what I have released on other platforms. Hope some of you find an interest. Also, I really don't own Twilight. </p><p> </p><p>If Bella had been concerned about how far she would’ve had to take her pretend marriage, she would’ve been able to let it go pretty quick. The man who’d bought them a round to celebrate their happy false nuptials wondered back over to his spot by the fire immediately after they all lifted their drinks in a cheer for their fabulous lie. </p><p>Edward winked at her over a hearty swill of his beer. </p><p>“So, Bella,” he leaned in a little closer to her. “What do you do in Washington?” </p><p>“I’m a teacher.” She informed him. “I teach tenth grade literature.” </p><p>“Ah, so you’re well read, then? Something in your eyes told me so.” He smiled at her. </p><p>Bella rolled her eyes but still found herself grinning. “Did you? Does Harry Potter count as being <br/>well read? That’s my favorite, you know.” </p><p>“Well, Of course it does!” Edward declared. He scrunched up his eyebrows tight and said, “You’re a wizard, Bella!” In his best imitation of the beloved half giant, Hagrid. </p><p>Bella laughed, “I think you mean witch.” </p><p>“Well, you certainly are bewitching.” He murmured. </p><p>Bella felt those pesky butterflies, again. Is he going to kiss me?</p><p> </p><p>Before Bella could find out one way or the other, a shock of black tousled hair shot into her line of vision. </p><p>“Edward, you need to handle that.” Alice informed her brother, pointing past his head to where Emmett and Jasper were face to face with the two men who’d been occupying the comfy chairs when they’d arrived. </p><p>Edward popped up and ran over to see what was happening. Bella wanted to follow but for the moment remained seated with Alice. “Do you think we should help?” Bella asked her. </p><p>“Nah,” she replied, “it’ll be fine. Those fellas overheard our boys talking about the Caid match coming up. They’re for Kilkenny and or course Em and Jas are Limerick boys. Just a little bit too much drink and too much sport talk.”</p><p>Bella wanted to understand everything Alice had just said. She peered down into her glass wondering yet again, much more seriously, what was in it. She chose to voice her confusion.</p><p>“Caid? That’s a sport?” Bella asked her. </p><p>“It’s Gaelic football. A National pastime. You lot have baseball, for us it’s football. It’s distinct to Ireland.” Alice informed her. Bella’s eyes drifted up and sure enough what she had been sure to be an impending bar brawl had become all five men, arms slung around each other’s necks singing the Irish national anthem. </p><p>“Amazing.” Bella laughed. </p><p>To her left, another body sidled up. Bella had yet to officially meet Jacob, but she’d heard a bit from Ben. Though he could trace his heritage back to Native American roots, he had been born and raised in Ireland with Angela, Alice and the other boys. </p><p>“Jacob Black, at your service.” He reached his hand out to her. “Of course, by now I know all about the amazing Bella Swan. She-Who-Ripped-Eddie-To-Shreds in front of his parents, no less.” He had a wide, toothy grin that was undeniably friendly and welcoming, and Bella couldn’t help but smile back. </p><p>“Oh, that was all a misunderstanding. Or, I guess and overreaction.” Bella replied, “a little of both.” She landed on. </p><p>“Still, I can’t help but be impressed. Intentional or not, Edward was a right feck earlier and it’s good you let him know it.” He was still smiling. “He’s my best mate, don’t get me wrong. But a guy needs a good dressing down, now and then.” </p><p>Bella laughed. “It was hardly a dressing down.” </p><p>“I’m sad to have missed it,” Alice chimed in. “I love my brother, but I must admit it had to have been quite a scene.” </p><p>Bella groaned and dropped her head into her hands, embarrassment from her behavior at the reception licking back up her spine, turning her ears and cheeks red. </p><p>Edward, Emmett and Jasper came back over to join them at the bar. Jacob threw his arms in the air and started awarding various members of the party for their behavior so far on their outing. </p><p>“10 points to Edward for calming the lads down. A thumbs up to the lads for almost starting a fight. And a gold star to Bella, for braving us so well, thus far.” He bowed, stood straight up and looked at them expectantly. </p><p>Edward, apparently used to this bit, began to clap for the performance and the rest joined in. Bella as well, though she wasn’t one hundred percent sure what she was clapping for.</p><p>The men who’d nearly fought Emmett and Jasper came by to shake everyone’s hands and wished them the best before pushing open the door to leave. The pub door flew back out from the man’s hand in a wild gust of wind. There had been a pleasant breeze all day but nothing like what had blown through the pub. Bella was surprised the door hadn’t flown off its hinges. She shielded her face from her hair whipping into her eyes. Edward, who had been across from her, was immediately right next to her, blocking the brunt of the biting wind. </p><p>The gust of wind ceased as quickly as it began, in the respite, Ben and Angela barreled in.  They’d gone off after the ceremony to take some wedding photos along the river and were still in their wedding garb, though Angela’s veil was fully wrapped around her face thanks to the sudden turn in the weather. </p><p>Angela pushed her veil from her face and took in the silent and stunned room. “Hey, everyone.” She tentatively greeted them. </p><p>The whole room erupted, apart from the older woman in the sunglasses who hadn’t moved more than to lift her glass all night, as far as Bella had been able to tell. Cheers were rung out and everyone leapt over each other to hug and greet the couple. Rose had even snapped out of her funk to wrap her arms around them and kiss each of their cheeks. </p><p>“Wild weather tonight, isn’t’ it?” Angela asked breathlessly. “it was lovely until we got about a stone’s throw from the pub and then it was like we were being blown away from the pub!” </p><p>“My legs are honestly sore from the effort.” Ben added. </p><p>“Well, I hope those legs are up for a little more work, Benny!” Emmett sang out, tapping his fingers together mischievously. </p><p>“Um, why?” Ben asked. </p><p>“Because, fifteen years ago I double dared Angela and she didn’t complete her dare. And now that we’re all right back here, it’s time to finish it.” Emmett had lowered his chin and was looking up at them through his eyebrows. Bella supposed he meant to look menacing, but she found his glee counteracted that quite a bit. </p><p>Angela’s normally lightly tanned skin drained of color and her eyes went wide. </p><p>“Whoa, wait, what’s this dare?” asked Rosalie, taking in Angela’s reaction. </p><p>“They want to break into the Castle.” Angela answered. </p><p>Well, Bella thought, I have heard international prisons were much nicer than American ones. </p><p> </p><p>The party stayed for a few more rounds in the pub, singing and dancing. Tom the bartender had a soft smile watching them go, Alice explained he’d worked for Platt’s since before they were old enough to be customers, so he knew them well. </p><p>“Alright! Lads and ladies, the time has come!” Emmett shouted after clambering up on a bar stool to address everyone. “Everyone pay your tabs and hit the jacks, it’s time to end this dare!” </p><p>Bella was so very anxious to see the castle, but in her mind’s eye she imagined paying the entry fee and wandering around in the daylight, legally. </p><p>Caius and Rose approached her the former looking uncomfortable and her sister downright annoyed. </p><p>“I think I’m going to head back to the hotel.” Cauis told her. </p><p>“Oh, well that’s fair. I don’t know that I treasure the idea of being arrested in a foreign country because of a dare between ten-year-old kids.” Bella told him. </p><p>“Oh, no, I think we should go.” Rose piped up, smiling but in a way that made it look like it hurt her lips to touch her teeth, more grimace than grin. </p><p>“Yeah, I’m just not having a great time, not much of a partier, you know.” Caius told her gravely. “Plus, I think those mushroom caps might’ve been funny. My stomach hurts.” </p><p>“Ah, those shrimp stuffed mushrooms were divine, eh mate?” Emmett asked him. Inviting himself into the conversation he’d been apparently eavesdropping in on. </p><p>“Shrimp?!” Caius shouted gripping his belly tightly. “I thought you said they were stuffed with turnips!” </p><p>“Oh no, mate, you must have misheard me. I think I said you’d have to wait your turn? Not sure, I’ve been drinking all day. Apologies.” Bella didn’t think Emmett looked all that sorry. </p><p>Caius huffed out a goodbye and left all of them standing there. He whipped open the door and everyone braced for a wind like before, but none came. </p><p>“Did you know he doesn’t eat meat?” Rose asked Emmett, perhaps too amused to be hostile. </p><p>“I honestly don’t know a thing about that bloke, other than I know I won’t miss him.” Emmett’s smile was blinding. </p><p>Bella glanced at her sister to see what face she’d make in return and to her delight it was a very small but genuine smile. </p><p>“For real, though, guys, breaking and entering seems like maybe not the best idea?” Bella tried one more time for reason. Though to be honest she did come to Ireland seeking adventure and at minimum, this would be that. </p><p>“Nah, we’ll be in and we’ll be out. It’s a longstanding tradition to break into the castle.” Emmett assured her. </p><p>“I wouldn’t be so certain, children.” Came a call from across the bar. The elderly woman in the sunglass and red wool shawl spoke to them sternly. Bella had forgotten she was there and looking around she thought everyone else had too. </p><p>“There are things inside long forgotten, beyond what you imagine you’ll find. If you begin this road, you’ll face dangers unknown. If you find it, you must finish.” She addressed them seriously. Never removing her sunglasses, but somehow Bella knew there was glare fixed on her. </p><p>Just as Bella was going to turn and make sure everyone was on the same page to go back to the Inn and not be a part of whatever THAT was, Emmett laughed harder than she’d heard yet. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh man, you had them going. Tom, another round for the mysterious madam. Let’s go, guys!” Emmett seemed not a bit bothered by what the woman had said. Rose looked as nervous as Bella. </p><p>Edward sidled up to Bella and suddenly she wasn’t as desperate to get home. She could be on her guard and leave before anything eerie or cursed happened. </p><p>Emmett, as had been the usual for the evening led the way out of the pub. The wind had picked up again and each person had to exert effort to keep the door open for the next. The wind howled but wasn’t cold. It was warm but fierce gale. </p><p>Bella and Rose both did their best to make sure their dresses didn’t rise with the weather and get them in trouble for indecent exposure before the real trouble of the evening even began. </p><p>Bella glanced back towards Angela. She was laughing at something Ben had said but she still looked a little ashen. Bella worried they were hijacking her wedding night. Before she could go back to talk to her, Edward called for her attention. </p><p>“Do you see that stone bridge we’re going to be crossing up there?” He asked her. Bella nodded as she took in the low bridge that straddled both sides of the river. “Emmett dared me to jump off of it when we were in fourth class back in school.” </p><p>Bella’s eyes bugged out of her head and she looked at him in alarm. It wasn’t so high he’d have died but for a child? That seemed very dangerous. </p><p>Edward laughed at her expression. </p><p>“I didn’t do it, lady. Emmett was giddy and raring to go until I hinted that my Ma would have his arse if I drowned. He Immediately called the whole thing off.” Edward continued </p><p>“So maybe we won’t get arrested tonight?” Bella asked hopefully. </p><p>“Oh, no, chances are high of that.” Edward laughed at her, “I was just trying to distract you. Can’t have you worrying that lip so much before I get to meet it properly.” He reached up and startled Bella by gently tugging the lip she’d been chewing on without even realizing it. </p><p>“Well,” Bella breathed on a laugh, “Consider me distracted.” He wants to kiss me. Do I want to kiss him? Well that was a stupid question.</p><p>Bella had never been good at not staring and might’ve walked right into Jacob’s back if not for Edward gently stopping her with his arm, forcing her to break her trancelike fixation on his lips. <br/>Smooth, Bella. Shit. </p><p>They’d arrived at the King John’s Castle. They’d stopped in front of one the stone walls that lined the structure, though a few yards down Bella could see the intended entrance where visitors could purchase tickets and enter the historical area. </p><p>Apparently, this wild band of wedding guests had another idea. </p><p>Emmett gestured to Alice who nodded. Emmett kneeled down and laced his fingers, making a foot hold for Alice. Showing no hesitation, she stepped into his hands and he tossed her right up onto the wall. She twisted and sat daintily on the edge. Her feet kicking in the breeze reminded Bella of being a child at the doctor’s office. </p><p>“Next!” Emmett called. </p><p>Jasper stepped up, used Emmett’s hands for leverage and he too was up on the wall in no time. He, however, did not linger on the wall but dropped below to the other side. Bella’s stomach was churning. She was not the athletic sort. </p><p>Alice dropped below following Jasper, then went Jacob. Emmett asked Rose if she wanted him to go before Edward so that he could be on the other side to catch her. She rolled her eyes and told him to get his hands ready. </p><p>Emmett, a little pink in the cheeks hoisted up Rose, making sure that she had a good grip on the wall before he looked back at the remaining few. </p><p>Bella was going to vomit. She just knew it. Why did she drink so many of those damned drunken teas?</p><p>“Hey,” Edward nudged Bella’s shoulder. “It’s a bit of fun but if you’re really uncomfortable I’ll walk you back to the Inn. No harm.” </p><p>She could go back and maybe they’d even share a kiss at the door. But she’d come to this country for some adventure and she’d be damned if she didn’t get it.</p><p>“No, I’m going.” She told him resolutely. </p><p>“Alright then, lady. Let me get over so I can make sure you get down safe.” He smiled that charming smile at her. Damn, he was good. </p><p>Edward scoffed at Emmett’s hands and taking a running start, ran up the wall a few feet and easily grabbed the top, lifted himself over and dropped to the ground below. </p><p>“Your turn, Bella!” Emmett smiled at her. </p><p>Bella took a deep breath and closed her eyes. This was not gym class. She was not Belly Bella. She could do this. </p><p>Before she could lose her self-help high, she stepped into Emmett’s supporting grip and as he launched her into the air she felt more giddy than fearful. She caught the wall with both hands and swung up her right leg. Floor length gowns were not built for this.</p><p>Bella looked down at the ground, the earth covered in gravel made up of grey stones. Edward was down below with his arms out to catch her. Jacob shoved Edward and opened his arms instead. </p><p>“Come on down, Bella! I’ll catch you!” Jacob called to her like a noble fairy tale prince. </p><p>“Feck off, Jake!” Edward laughed shoving him back. “Come on, love. I’ve got you.” </p><p> </p><p>Bella grinned up into the night sky and leapt down into Edward’s arms. He caught her easily enough, though she did hear him grunt a little on impact. </p><p>“Sorry, I really liked the rolls at dinner.” Bella told him. </p><p>“You’re mad. I could carry you all night if you needed.” Edward told her. Bella was very aware that Edward hadn’t put her down. He smelled like warmth and sun even though the night had finally begun to take a chill. </p><p>“We all saw your panties, Bella.” Rosalie said dryly, breaking up the moment soundly. “Try holding your dress next time.”</p><p>Bella felt the horror stretch over her face as she clambered out of Edwards grasp. She could feel the heat creeping up her entire body in a flush to make St. Nick jealous. </p><p>Alice giggled into her hands while all the men had the grace to look away sheepishly. </p><p>“It was a lovely color, and I promise I only looked because I was catching ya.” Edward promised. </p><p>“Kill me NOW.” Bella moaned. </p><p>Just then, Emmett leapt over the wall as Jacob began updating his scores for the evening. “Fifty points to Emmett for doing all the heavy lifting. One hundred gold doubloons to Bella’s undies for being the absolute highlight of the night. Let’s see, negative a million stars to Edward for not letting me catch the nice lady. You never let me show off my muscles.” </p><p>“You had your shirt off all summer, Jake.” Edward rolled his eyes. “It was like you didn’t even own one.</p><p>“Wait,” said Rosalie. “Where are Ben and Angela?” </p><p>“Angela opted out, again.” Emmett answered her. “Said her dinner wasn’t sitting right.” </p><p>“Honestly, I think she’d probably not enjoy getting arrested on her wedding night.” Bella said. </p><p>Emmett just kicked a few rocks around his shoes halfheartedly. </p><p>“Emmett, honestly, you just wanted to do this. Doesn’t matter if Ang is here or not, right? Let her enjoy her night and let’s get this over with.” Edward addressed his cousin. </p><p>“Alright, alright. Let’s go.” Emmett, as always, led the way. </p><p>Bella was blown away by the castle, taking in as many details as she could make out while they crossed the courtyard. To her left she saw what looked like wooden stables separate from the main structure. Several turrets shot up into the sky and the stone face wrapped all the way around, blanketing it in safety and strength. Bella noticed some iron staircases in a few places outside, to make walking around safer in modern times. A few stones seemed to be missing in places but for the most part Bella felt like she’d stepped eight hundred years back in time. </p><p>At the foot of the castle, nestled into the stone, was a wooden door that rounded up high at the top. Bella spotted a problem immediately. </p><p>“It’s probably locked, right?” She asked the group at large. </p><p>“Pshh.” Emmett scoffed. “You really are new here.” He then produced an old-fashioned key much like the ones used at the Inn. </p><p>“Emmett, tell me you didn’t…” Edward began. </p><p>“I didn’t steal nothing, don’t worry.” Emmett swore. The girl who works the morning shift openin’ up owed me a favor and I cashed in, alright?” </p><p>“So, we’re allowed to be here then?” asked Alice. </p><p>“Oh, absolutely not. I told her I wanted to study the key for a key making class. She’s not the brightest candle in Mr. O’Donnell’s shop, you know? We should get inside.” Emmett told her. </p><p>The group spilled through the doors into the main hall. All of their steps echoed. Bella had grown up an avid Disney fan and looking around at the stone hall, the tables lining the walls and the table at the end of the hall that she assumed was where the king sat she was a little underwhelmed. </p><p>“This castle was occupational not residential.” Edward told her, sensing her disappointment. “It’s still got loads of cool things to see, but King John had it built in the year 1200 to act as protection from Gaelic kingdoms to the west. It was a military castle so it’s not nearly as cozy or grand as some of the residential ones.” </p><p>“Oh, I feel silly. I really thought THE King John lived here.” Bella admitted. </p><p>“Nah, but I bet she’s still got secrets. Let’s see what Em wants to accomplish here.” Edward answered easily. </p><p>He linked his hand through hers and she felt warm and those butterflies in her belly began flapping heartily. </p><p>Emmett was standing with Rose, her arms crossed while she spoke to him. Bella almost hesitated to get closer, wanting to give them a moment but Edward had other designs. He pulled them right up to the tail end of their conversation. </p><p>“I’m just a bitch sometimes and I’m sorry. You’ve been really nice. I hope we can be friends going forward.” Rosalie said, her arms still crossed. Bella smiled, it was a small act of defense and she knew soon her sister would be out of them. She thought the two would make quite the pair if the games stopped. </p><p>Emmett just smiled ruefully at the ground. “Friends.” He tried the word out. “For now.” He acquiesced.</p><p>“Oi! Emmett! What do you want to do in here?” Jasper shouted from his perch on the head table’s seat. </p><p>“Well I think we ought to climb the highest tower and show these ladies a right good view of our city, don’t you think?” Emmett looked lighter and brighter than ever. </p><p>Alice led the way this time. She’d loved the castle growing up, for the opposite reason that Bella did. Alice had always been fascinated with battle strategies and the history of the Isle. She told Bella so as she explained the Viking Occupation in the early days of the area. </p><p>“Eventually the Limerick Vikings were defeated by the Vikings settled where Dublin is now. They never regained power but still fought in battles until the Anglo invasion.” Alice recalled, leading them to a narrow winding staircase. “Watch your step. These are smooth as sin stones and they didn’t exactly have measuring instruments back then.” It was by far the most she’d heard her speak. Bella wasn’t sure if it was enthusiasm on the topic or if maybe Alice was warming up to her a bit. </p><p>Bella, the eternal klutz, lifted her gown to free her feet from catching on them and falling face first. The staircase was a great height and incredibly narrow. Twist and turn after twist and turn, until finally the last turn revealed an open space with one window.</p><p>Alice smiled encouragingly, and Bella stepped up to look out. Her breath caught in her throat. From here she could see the expanse of the River Shannon as it curved and flowed beneath the moonlight. The sky reminded her of being in Forks. While there were some city lights, there were few enough that she could see a blanket of stars in the sky. Dark expanses of land cloaked both sides of the river, the area lush with trees. </p><p>Rose came up next to her and was equally awed by the sight. “This place really does hold some magic, doesn’t it?” She asked her sister. <br/>“It definitely does, Rose. I’m glad we came.” Bella smiled. </p><p>The rest of the group piled into the space, the small size of which was becoming more apparent as each body made its ascent into the room. </p><p>“Well, not that I don’t love rubbing elbows with you lot, especially you, love” Jacob winked at Bella before continuing, “But I’ve been up here on many occasions and have no need to see more. What’s say we go down and see if Tom wants to give us another nightcap, eh?” </p><p>“Yeah, that sounds alright.” Said Emmett, his need for thrills had apparently been appeased. </p><p>Before anyone moved a muscle, however, Bella’s ankle wobbled just enough for her to lose her balance. She reached back to catch herself with both hands. </p><p>Both of the stones she used to catch and push herself off with moved in towards the wall like Jenga pieces. The room began to shudder, and Bella shot up and held her hands up in the air before they could cause more damage. </p><p>“Oh my god, did I break the castle?!” She cried. Worse than the panties by FAR. </p><p>Above them a circular portion of the ceiling about a foot in diameter began to lower. Jasper, who had been the last reach the top and thus closest to the stairs let out a startled yelp. </p><p>“Guys, the stairs are gone.” Jasper informed them. Where there had been an exit now remained only a stone wall. </p><p>“What do you mean gone?!” Emmett shouted from the far side. He attempted to push his way through to check but there was nowhere for the bodies in front of him to go. </p><p>The lowering stone was about an inch from Jacob’s head and he was forced to duck down. “Don’t let it crush me don’t let it crush me don’t let it crush me.” He chanted. </p><p>It stopped 6 inches above his cropped black hair. A bright golden light shone down and on top of the floating disk sat a golden necklace nestled in velvet. The gold was brilliant, but three jewel settings sat empty. </p><p>“What the holy feck is that?” Emmett asked, bewildered. </p><p> </p><p>“What is what??” Asked Jacob, still crouched below. </p><p>“It’s a necklace. Floating in air. Looks like someone looted the jewels a long time ago though.” Edward filled him in. </p><p>As he spoke, and inscription began to edge itself along the bottom of the stone, right where the velvet pillow ended. </p><p>“Through Famine and Plague this Isle we protect,<br/>We Three unite to form a Holy sect.<br/>If stolen if taken if thieved in the night, <br/>Emeralds will crumble, fall to evil’s might. <br/>When home and hearth forsaken, <br/>Brave souls must return what’s been taken.<br/>Three days without us, Ireland will stand,<br/>On the fourth it shall crumble, to ash and to sand.” </p><p>Edward read the inscription aloud mostly for Jacob who couldn’t see. When he finished he looked around the room, “Well, obviously that’s right freaky. But, those gems have clearly been long gone. And Ireland stands. So, let’s get this thing to go back up into the ceiling and find a way to bring the stairs back, yeah?” Edward was trying to sound cheerful, but he was clearly a little disturbed. </p><p>Those who could, felt their way along the surrounding walls looking to undo what Bella’s hands had triggered. They tried to push the bottom of the stone disk to get it back up. Nothing worked. </p><p>“No pressure guys but my legs are falling asleep down here.” Jacob told them. </p><p>Bella, feeling a lot of guilt couldn’t look away from the necklace. It was calling to her. She turned to Edward. </p><p>“I have an idea. I think I know what it wants.” She told him. </p><p>“It wants?” he asked. “Bella it’s not sentient it’s just…booby trapped.” </p><p> </p><p>Bella reached forward and gingerly lifted the necklace from its cushion. </p><p>Immediately the stone circle rocketed back up into the ceiling and the stairway revealed itself again. </p><p>“Whew, what a weird night.” Said Jacob. “I either drank too much or not enough. Let’s head to the pub so I can figure it out.” </p><p>Rosalie had gone pale looking out the window. </p><p>“What is it, Rose?” Bella asked her sister. </p><p>“It’s watching us.” Rosalie answered. </p><p>“What is?” Bella asked, worried at the look in her sister’s eyes. Rosalie pointed out the window as everyone pushed in to see a man on a black stallion at the far end of the courtyard where they’d come in. </p><p>Jacob made a noise like a strangled squeak. “Is it, um, is it just me or does he not have a head?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>